I'm Coming
by SkeletalValkyrie
Summary: This is based after the last book.Isabel breaks out of prison, and the Clue Hunting teams have to team up and fight her again... but this time, she has an alliance...I rated it T for a few curses.
1. Plans

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic, so i'm sorry if the summary sucks and all. And sorry that it's kind of cheesy in the first part. But i really needed a twist, so yeah. Please comment! I don't care if they're good or bad or random or whatever. I just want to know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter One: A Plan

**AMY**

Ian walked me to my door.

"Thanks again for the night, Ian." I beamed.

"You're welcome, love," he smiled at me. "I'll see you on Friday again."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." He leaned down slightly and kissed me.

I watched until his car disappeared before entering the house.

**NO ONE IN PARTICULAR**

Isabel Kabra leaned back in her black silk office chair, staring at the flat screen monitor in disbelief. Her ex-son was still infatuated by that Cahill girl.

_But then what would I care, anyway? Just as well to let him and his sister die with those worthless Cahills. It would be fun to watch,_ she thought.

Suddenly, she heard the door creak open and foot falls echoed in the dark room.

"Well? What do you think?" a cold yet musical voice said.

Isabel swiveled her chair around to see a fair-skinned young woman in her early thirties, beautiful in a black designer's outfit.

"I think that we should proceed with the plan." Isabel said.

The woman smiled, revealing dimples. "I knew you would see sense."

"When do you propose we proceed?"

"Saturday." The woman replied. "Give the love birds one last, memorable night."

"What do you have in mind?" Isabel asked.

"Something good." The woman grinned dangerously and walked out of the room.

"That bitch. She won't even tell me about it." Isabel muttered once the door closed.

**DAN**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I checked my phone. 7:30. It was a Saturday, and I'm awake at 7:30?

Ughhhhh! I turned in my bed and tried to get back to sleep, but it was useless. I could hear a very slight hum, like what you hear from electronics, and there was no escaping it.

Screw that noise!

I remembered when I'd first realized it…..

* * *

**Thanks for reading the whole thing... if you did. i might not be able to update for a while, though.**


	2. Bad News

**A/N: Hi again, people. Sorry it took me a really LONG time to upload. I was drowning under school work, but now that vacation's here, I'm free. For another couple of weeks, anyway. :D**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and advice. I really appreciate the help. :D**

**Okay, here's something I want to make clear: The next few chapters are all going to be flashbacks, so don't get confused. Also, tih is NOT an Amy/Ian Fanfic. The cheesiness in the first chap will be explained within the next few chapters.**

**So, R&R, please! Flamers accepted! :D**

* * *

~FLASHBACKS~

_~Two months ago~_

Amy was curled up in the couch in the living room, reading. Dan was at a friend's house, and there were no test looming on Monday. It was a great morning.

Or, it would have been, if her Uncle Fiske hadn't walked in the room with a weary expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Uncle?" Amy asked, setting down the book.

Suddenly, Nellie came in the room, looking outraged. When she saw Amy, she put a finger to her lips, signaling the girl to be quiet if she noticed anything wrong.

Amy looked at her quizzically but did as she was told. Uncle Fiske then spoke.

"Just a slight misunderstanding in the transferring of a few records, Amy. Nothing to worry about." But something in his voice wasn't right.

He looked at Nellie and a silent understanding passed between them. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Nellie beat her to it.

"Hey Amy, I was wondering if you could go with me shopping. I need a new pair of skinny jeans."

Something was definitely up, but Amy played along. "Alright. Just let me get ready."

"Sure. Meet me in the garage in twenty, okay?" Nellie said as Uncle Fiske walked away. Nellie started walking backwards to the garage while making hand signs at Amy.

The teenager realized that Nellie was using sign language to tell her something. _Meet us at the secret conference room near Fiske's office. Don't say a word and do it stealthily. Bad News. Remember Shakespeare._

Amy nodded, realizing the message Nellie was sending her. She then replied to Nellie's previous question. "Okay!"

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, then doubled back silently to the staircase and proceeded upwards.

She wondered how bad this "Bad News" was. Probably very bad.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this Chapter was really short. And it ends with a cliffhanger. :D**

**But I hope you guys'll review, anyway. And I don't care if they're anonymous reviews.**

**Jascy Grason, such an awesome friend you are. *sarcasm**sarcasm* But it's still better than your other comment. :D :  
**

**~ SkellyVal XD  
**


	3. Oh, Shiz

**Sorry it took a really long time.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

They always say that in every minute of an awkward silence a gay baby is born. I have no idea how many gay babies were born during that silence. Maybe a hundred, a million?

But then again, it wasn't an awkward silence. Not entirely. It was more of a tense silence.

Then my voice finally worked.

"No way. No frickin' way."

Nellie looked at me gravely. I know, _gravely_. She can't even look _serious_! "Do you really believe that it can't happen, Amy? Have you forgotten who the hell we're talking about over here!"

Fiske nodded. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I'd rather it happened later," I muttered. Aloud, I said, "So what do we do now?"

"Nothing, except tell the others about it."

"Nothing? _Nothing_? Our house is bugged and you do _nothing_?" I was near hysterics. Our house was bugged by the enemy and he doesn't do anything? Is he crazy?

_Yeah,_ a small part of my brain agreed. _He probably is._

"Whoa, Amy, calm down girl." Nellie said. "We'll call the others to a secret meeting over here first. Then we'll decide."

I wanted to say that it wasn't enough, but Nellie was looking at me sternly. What the _hell_ happened to Nellie?

So instead I said, "Yeah, okay. But we do it as soon as possible, okay?"

Fiske nodded again. "Certainly. Hopefully by next Sunday. I trust you to take care of that, Amy"

"Okay,"

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

**Mwahahah!**

**I'm still leaving you people in the dark. Yes, I know, I'm a horrible person, but it kinda runs in the family.**

**Don't worry, I'll be updating more often now, like twice a week, and it'll be out in the next chapter or the one after that. Promise.**

**But I think you already have an idea of who _"they"_ are. :D**

**- SkellyVal**


	4. Athor's Note

**Hey people!**

**I just wanted to tell you all that I'm not continuing this Fanfic, because the plot clashes with Vespers Rising.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, advice, and thanks for reading it. If anyone wants to continue it, though I doubt anyone will, feel free. :D**

**Oh, and to put to rest all of your questions, yeah, it's the Vespers, and Isabel joins them. The usual "Cahills in trouble, Isabel's a Vesper" fic. Another reason why I'm not continuing it anymore. **

**Thanks for everything again! :D**

**~SkellyVal  
**


	5. Another Author's Note

**Hey people!**

**I am so, so sorry it took so freaking long to upload this. I've had a helluva few months so far.**

**But, here it is. To Bbee7, sure, go ahead, if you haven't done it yet. I'll keep an eye out for it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who read and commented. Love you all!  
**

**~SkellyVal  
**


End file.
